Trajet Nocturne
by PrettyLo
Summary: HPHG Harry et Hermione se retrouvent coincés dans le Poudlard Express...


**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, (lieux, personnages).

**Résumé :** HPHG ; Harry et Hermione se retrouvent bloqués dans le Poudlard Express.

Cette fic avait déjà été publiée par une amie.

**BONNE LECTURE ! **et n'oubliez pas les reviews, merci

Parmi les nombreux passagers du Poudlard Express, Hermione aperçut enfin Harry sur le quai de la gare, sa grosse valise d'une main, et la cage d'Hedwige de l'autre.

-Harry ! Par ici !

Harry vit la jeune fille quelques mètres plus loin, et se fraya un chemin pour aller la rejoindre.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? C'est tellement dommage que tu n'ai pas pu venir au Terrier, tu nous a terriblement manqué, tu sais ! Lui dit Hermione d'un air compatissant.

-Non, mes vacances étaient plutôt atroces, mais peu importe, raconte moi les tiennes, c'était bien ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, c'était sympa, d'ailleurs, tu sais quoi ? Ron s'est remit avec Lavande ! On l'a croisée sur le Chemin de Traverse, on a mangé une glace, et le temps que j'aille acheter une plume, ils étaient déjà dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! dit Hermione en riant.

Harry l'écoutait a moitié, il aimait tellement la regarder, elle était si belle quand elle riait…Il soupira et reprit ses esprits. Il lui demanda :

-D'ailleurs, où est Ron ?

La jeune fille soupira : il est parti dans l'un des wagons avec Lavande. On devrait se dépêcher de monter dans le tain, nous aussi, on va finir par le rater.

-Tu as raison, approuva Harry, dépêchons-nous.

Ils montèrent dans le train. Ils mirent du temps à trouver une place, car tous les wagons étaient bondés. Ils finirent enfin par s'installer dans un compartiment avec Luna Lovegood, ainsi que deux filles de Serdaigle qui poussèrent des hurlements hystériques en voyant entrer Harry, ce qui avait le don d'agacer celui-ci.

Harry et Hermione posèrent leurs valises dans les filets à bagages, et s'installèrent sur les banquettes, heureux de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir.

Luna Lovegood ne leur parla pratiquement pas, elle était occupée à lire le Chicaneur.

Les deux filles de Serdaigle n'arrêtaient pas de rougir, de rire nerveusement, de chuchoter et de piailler comme des pies. Harry et Hermione en avaient par-dessus la tête de ces deux-là.

En particulier Harry, qui aurait tant voulu se retrouver SEUL dans le compartiment avec Hermione. Les heures passèrent lentement. Vers midi, Luna Lovegood se leva pour aller voir où était le chariot à friandises. Et là, les deux filles adressèrent pour la première fois la parole à Harry, mais en bégayant, rouges comme des pivoines.

-Je, …enfin …Tu veux manger…heu…. quelque chose Harry ? dit timidement l'une d'entre elles.

Celui-ci était ravi de pouvoir trouver un prétexte pour se débarrasser des deux Serdaigle.

-Oui, ce que vous voulez, n'importe quoi répondit celui-ci.

Et les deux filles quittèrent le compartiment avec hâte.

Harry et Hermione étaient désormais seuls. Ils commencèrent à parler, de choses et d'autres, quand Harry remarqua qu'Hermione n'était pas spécialement à l'aise. A vrai dire, lui non plus. Ce n'était pas comme toutes les fois où ils étaient seuls tous les deux, entre amis…

Les deux adolescents avaient beaucoup changés, Hermione avait maintenant un léger maquillage, qui mettait son visage en valeur, ainsi que de longs cheveux lisses et brillants. Elle avait aussi prit des formes, c'était d'ailleurs ce que Harry avait remarqué en premier en la voyant arriver sur le quai.

Celui-ci avait aussi changé, il ressemblait plus à un homme qu'a un enfant. Il avait prit des muscles, il avait une belle et large carrure, et avait beaucoup grandi.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, quand soudain, ils entendirent un grand bruit, plusieurs hurlements, et une violente secousse.

Le verrou de sécurité s'enclencha alors sur la porte de tous les compartiments, empêchant les élèves de sortir. La voix du professeur Mc Gonagall résonna alors dans tous les compartiments :

-Du calme !!!!! Le train sera bientôt de nouveau en marche, hurla la voix du professeur, il y a eu une erreur technique, le train est pour le moment arrêté. Veuillez restez calme pendant l'arrêt du train. Les verrous de sécurités seront débloqués dans environ quinze minutes.

Puis ils n'entendirent plus rien. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent puis une nouvelle secousse, plus violente encore, secoua le Poudlard Express. Les lumières s'éteignirent, Harry tomba et s'écroula par terre, tout près d'Hermione. Ils ne voyaient absolument rien, l'obscurité était totale.

Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry pour se blottir contre lui. Le cœur d'Harry se retourna dans sa poitrine, il savait que personne ne le voyait, que personne ne l'entendait, sauf Hermione. Il n'était pas mécontent qu'elle se soit rapprochée si près de lui, et il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Malgré l'obscurité, il arrivait à distinguer les traits de son visage, le contour de ses lèvres…Il se pencha doucement au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa. Hermione se laissa faire, et embrassa Harry a son tour.

Elle n'avait jamais osé dire à son meilleur ami qu'elle l'aimait, car elle redoutait sa réaction, mais maintenant, elle pouvait enfin lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Harry avait lâché Hermione, qui était à présent allongée sur le sol. Harry, au-dessus d'elle, ne cessait de l'embrasser.

« Pourvus que les lumières ne se rallument pas », pensèrent les deux adolescents. Il y avait un silence total, ils n'entendaient rien, ne se préoccupaient de rien.

Harry, toujours en embrassant Hermione, posa une main sur la hanche de la jeune fille. Il se rapprocha encore plus, et la jeune fille lui sourit.

Hermione passa ses mains derrière le cou de Harry, et celui-ci passa sa main sous le T-shirt d'Hermione. La jeune fille frissonna.

-Hermione, heu…murmura Harry. Il rougit légèrement.

-Oui ? répondit-elle.

Et Harry comprit en voyant son regard qu'il n'avait pas a continuer sa phrase…

Finalement, le train resta plongé dans l'obscurité beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu…


End file.
